the girl next door
by kowalskiberry
Summary: i am the girl next door to central park zoo. how will i survive this mess? zoo animals are eventually humanized. R&R. rated T for gun use, drinking, and swearing.
1. friends forever

Name of story: the girl that lives next door.

Summary: I am the girl who lives next door to central park zoo. And everyone knows what it's like living next door to the penguins, lemurs, and other zoo animals. How will I survive?

Credits for this story: tony bank [my bf], Diana park [my bff], Lisa Richards [my friend], and sweet home Alabama [a movie I watched]

Characters: tony, Diana, Lisa, Kowalski, rico, Kat [me]

Places this story is stationed at: central park zoo. Central park. Fish and crackers [a restaurant]. New York train station. New York airport. Japan and the penguin HQ.

Genre: romance/adventure/action

Word count: 2,185

Chapter one: friends forever

**Kat's pov**

Hello I am Kat V. carline. I am a girl with blond hair and glowing green eyes. My hair I wear in pigtails. Today I am wearing a gold dress with sparkly diamonds. On the bottom are roses painted with a deep pink color. My best friend is named Diana.

She is a girl with black hair, and light brown eyes. She wears her hair in a Japanese style. She always wanted to go to Japan. My other friend is named Lisa Richards. She has dyed her hair pink, and has rippled blue eyes. All the guys claim you get lost in her eyes.

She wears her hair in a straight down ways. Meaning she doesn't put her long hair in any kind of bow or band. All the guys want to date her. My boyfriend is named tony. He has dark brown eyes. His hair is also a deep black color. He loves wearing suits.

I am 16 years old, and live next to a place called central park zoo. And that is where our story begins…

**Central park zoo- next door house**

I wake up once again late for school. I look to my alarm clock, and see it says 7:00 am. Oh great late for school. P.s. my school starts at 6:00 am. I've already missed a whole hour. Mrs. Friend is going to be pissed. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever be the same.

You see my parents died in a car accident 2 years ago. My grandparents kicked me out when I turned 15. I had to live on my own from then on. My sister sends me a check to help pay off the house rent. Though I wonder why she doesn't let me live with her.

Probably the fact that she is married and has 4 kids. Doesn't have time to raise me. So I'm out in New York as a 16 old with no parents, no job, no family, and no help. I live life to the fullest though. Did I mention I live next door to New York's most famous zoo? Yep I live right next door to central park zoo.

I use to visit there with my parents when I was 7. Now it's just a distant memory. I wonder if they still have that loin, Alex I use to love. He would always smile at me when I gave him popcorn. Oh how I miss the good old days.

I use to have everything back then. A family I relied on. 3 pets who are dead now. A beautiful house on the beach, and all the forests I could explore. But now my life belongs here. In this rusty old house next to an old zoo full of memories I will never get back.

I get up, and start getting dressed. I chose to wear a green dress with beads on it. It was the dress my mother gave me when I was 8 years old. I was too young to wear it back then, and she knew that. She told me to keep it for when I want to remember her. I still remember that morning they died.

My father was wearing a suit. My mother was wearing a blue dress that had pink flowers all over it. She smelled like daises then. I still remember exactly what they said to me that morning. "Sweetie we may be gone for a while, but we'll always be in your heart" my mother said. Who knew she would get that right?

I heard of the accident from my TV. I was flipping through the channels when it came on the news. I couldn't believe what happened. Sometimes I wonder if I could have went back in time, and stop you guys from ever leaving me. I was only 14 back then. All the things I said to you guys over the years.

I never did get to say I love you or goodbye. This dress brings up some of the best, and some of the worst memories I ever had. But everything is meant to happen for a reason. So maybe god had a reason for this.

I go out of my room, and plop down on the couch. I don't feel like going to school today. I look to the clock. It reads 8:00 am. Was I really thinking that much? I guess memories can keep you at bay. No one is probably available right now. Might as well do some house work.

I vacuum the living room, and my room. I wash the dishes. I dust the shelves and the cabinets. I organize my bookshelf as well. After I'm done I sit down on the couch again. I look to the clock. It said 11:00 am. I'll maybe watch some TV.

I turn on the TV, and it goes to heart of Dixie. Why I watch this show; I'm not sure. Maybe I relate to this girl somehow. She always seems to get in trouble that is hard to fix; just like me.

I stare out the window toward the zoo. Maybe I could go visit the zoo. It's not like I have any plans anyway. But I can't go out till it gets to school time being over. Its hard living life as a 16 old with no one to tell you no.

I didn't grow up selfish like most teens. I grew up respecting my parents. They always treated me like I was the most important girl in the world. I thought I was too. I'm surprised in myself that I didn't grow up selfish. It's like I was touched by a power mightier than the ocean.

Maybe I had to grow up this way for a reason. I look back to the clock. 2:00 am it said. I still have an hour left. The phone than rang. I picked it up, and pressed talk. "Hello" I said into the receiver. "I knew you'd be home" the familiar voice said over the phone.

"Lisa" I said. "Yep listen I wanted to know if maybe you'd like to come to the zoo with me" Lisa asked me. "Well I was planning on going there later; what are you doing out of school" I asked her. "Girl how many times do I have to tell you I'm 18 remember" she said.

"Oh right" I said. "Meet me at the gate at 3:00 okay" she said. "Alright meet you there" I told her, and then hung up. Why do I always forget she's 18? I turn the channel on the TV. It goes to wheel of fortune. I wish I appeared on a show like this someday.

Well after some time the clock said 3:00 pm. I get my coat and purse, and walk out the door. I lock the door behind me, and start heading towards the entrance of the zoo. I wait patiently for Lisa. Then I see her walking down with her straight pink hair blowing behind her. She decided to wear a red coat with fluff on around the neck. She also was wearing pale blue high heels and carrying her black purse today.

"Why so fancy today" I asked her. "Why so bland today" she asked back. "Oh I always where this" I told her. She seemed to notice my beaded green dress under my plain white coat. "Well that's not so bland" she said. She pulled my wrist, and we starting walking into the zoo.

Some people who see me and Lisa together think Lisa is my mom. She even sometimes acts like my mom, if you ask me. "After we're done visiting this zoo we're taking you shopping for a new look" she told me. Yeah she's pretty rich. She's the mayor after all.

"Can we stop by the new habitat they talked about on the news" I asked her. "Sure why not" she said. The new habitat was said to contain a panda bear. They called her crownia. What a weird name for a panda right?

Lisa takes me to every habitat. We stop at the penguin habitat. I recognize those penguins from the time I was 7. There the only animals in this zoo that I remember. I watch them as they talk among themselves. I wonder what penguins actually do say.

"You know you really should go to school more" Lisa told me as I watched the penguins. "They teach you how to get a job in a community like this" she said. I sighed contently. "Lisa do you remember the story I told you when you were 16, and I was 14" I asked her.

"You mean the one about the loin named Alex, and his many adventure with these lemurs, zebra, hippo, and giraffe" she asked. "Yeah that one" I said looking at her. "Then yes I do" she said. "Well these penguins remind me of the ones in my story" I told her looking back to them.

"They remind me of mom and dad" I said as I gazed up at the beautiful blue sky. "Oh yes Karen and Martin were quite the hosts" she said. She knew my parents for a long time. She was best friends with my sister so she got to learn a lot about my family.

"They always told me that they wanted to own a penguin one day" she said. I noticed she had little tears coming down her cheeks. She and my sister were very close to my mom and dad. "We should probably go shopping now" I said not wanting to bring up to many memories.

"I'll be fine Kat; just a trip down memory lane" she said looking to the penguins. The penguins were now looking at us. I think I saw sympathy in the small penguin and the tall penguin's eyes. How can penguins feel sympathy? "One day you might get to experience their dreams" Lisa said looking down to me.

She started to head towards the exit. I look back to the penguins, and rest my head against the fence. I whispered to the penguins though I was sure they wouldn't understand me.

"Someday everyone will be happy; even you" I said to them. I started walking off toward Lisa who waited patiently by the gate. When Lisa left; I was about to, but I cast a glance back at the penguins. I'm sure I saw the small one say "good luck".

I followed Lisa though town holding a new kind of happiness in my gut. Someone actually understood me. I don't care if it happened to be a penguin. Lisa finally stopped in front of a dress store.

She took me inside, and I started to look around. The dresses were nice, but too classy for me. I like plain and simple. "Lisa is there anything less classy here" I asked her. "Why of course dear" she said. She took me to another aisle.

"These are less fancy" she said. I looked across the many rows of dresses. I kind of expected Lisa to know there was. She knew I wasn't into being fancy like some people. Lisa had me try on several dresses until we were done shopping. She paid for them with her balance check.

Then she took me out of the store. We went to several other dress shops. Then she let me go home.

**During night hours- walking the street**

I walked the street holding my arms from the coldness. I dropped of the dresses at my house earlier. I just needed some fresh air. I jumped over the fence in front of me, and continued my way. Then I saw a flash. I look up to the stacks of boxes. On the boxes was a figure of a penguin. She had her hair in front of her eyes.

She looked down to me. Her ocean blue eyes Deeping my fright. She didn't seem to look like the most pleasant penguin in the world. She then smiled at me, and jumped down onto my shoulders. I was frightened at first, but she didn't try to hurt me. I looked at her. She looked at me. She then took out some dust from here pink purse she was carrying.

She blew the dust in my face. I sneezed a while. Then I looked to my shoulder again, but she was gone.


	2. school life

Name of story: the girl next door

Summary: I am the girl who lives next door to central park zoo. And everyone knows what it's like living next door to the penguins, lemurs, and other zoo animals. How will I survive?

Disclaimer: I do not own the penguins, lemurs, or zoo animals. They belong to DreamWorks and nickelodeon. I do own crownia, Lisa, tony, Diana, Mrs. Friend, and Kat

Word count: 741

Chapter 2: school life

**Kat's pov**

I wake up once again. I look to my alarm clock. It said 5:00 am. Finally I wake up on time. I get out of bed, and start getting dressed. I decide to put on one of the new shirts and skirts I got with Lisa. I pick out the blue short sleeved shirt. I put it on then pick out a green skirt with blue hearts on it, and put that on.

I go out of my room, and head toward my kitchen. I get the coffee pot ready, and start frying eggs. Once the eggs are done I set them on a plate, and wait for the coffee. I pour the coffee in my special green mug.

It's special to me because my father use to own this mug. He would always tell such great stories when he drank out of this. I finish breakfast, and go into the bathroom. I brush my hair and teeth in there. Then I come out to the hallway. Oh by the way I never mentioned what day we're on. This is Friday.

I put my red boots on, and get my new pink jacket. I put that on, and head toward the door. I get outside, and lock the door behind me. I start walking down the sidewalk heading for robinwood high school. I am in 11th grade now. I started school quite early.

I finally reach robinwood high, and go inside. This school can be plain at times. My homeroom teacher is Mrs. Friend. She teaches English. My second period teacher is Mr. Hanushak. He teaches reading.

My third period teacher is Mr. Mollohan. He teaches science. My 4th period teacher is Mrs. Dobson. She teaches history. Then I have 5th period lunch. Then it's Mr. Russo for computers. 7th period is choir. Yeah I sing. 8th period is math with Mr. Church. Then it's study hall 9th period.

I go to my homeroom which is English. English takes a long time to get past just like math. After English I head to Mr. hanushak's class. Reading for me is fairly easy. I always love reading. I have read almost every fiction and nonfiction book there is.

Then I head for science. Science kind of grosses me out considering I'm doing biology. Why couldn't I have taken chemistry when I had the chance? Then I head to history. History is kind of interesting to me since I love reading just about anything.

Then it's lunch time. I mostly sit with my friends Diana and tony. Though tony is actually my boyfriend. After lunch I head to computers. I love technology so it's also easy for me. Then I hit choir, and sing my little heart out. Next is math. Math like I said goes slow for me.

Then it's study hall time. I usually read a book or do my homework here. It relaxes me more than anywhere else has. Then it's time to leave school. I get out the door as the crowd heads for the buses. I start walking down my street toward my house.

Once I get up the steps I take out my keys. I open the door, and go inside. Then I take of my jacket and shoes and place them by the door. I walk down the hall into the leaving room. Some days are easier than others I say to myself as I see the mess I left.

The books are messed up again, probably because I grabbed one earlier. The magazines are messed up as well. The kitchen is how I left it as well. I start putting the books back the way they were, than I organize the magazines. I go into the kitchen, and pick up the dishes I left on the table. I put them over into the pile of dirty dishes.

I place my book bag into my room once I'm done. I probably shouldn't go anywhere today. I feel exhausted.


	3. saturday unplanned

Name of story: the girl next door

Summary: I am the girl next door to central park zoo. And everyone knows what it is like living next to the penguins, lemurs, and other zoo animals. How will I survive?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from PoM. I do own crownia, Mrs. Friend, Kat, Diana, tony, and Lisa.

Word count: 632

Chapter 3: Saturday plans

**Kat's pov**

I slowly wake up. I yawn loudly, and look to the clock. The clock says 8:00 am. Finally it's Saturday. I get up, and start getting dressed. I put on my new orange dress. It has white roses lining the bottom, and red beads sewn up top.

I walk out of my room, and head towards the kitchen. I make some toast, and ready my coffee. I open my kitchen window, and breath in the fresh smelling air. Today it smells like candy meadows and Soda Rivers. Even though they don't exist.

I set my table, and eat breakfast. What a wonderful morning. I then grab my coat and boots, and head outside. Once outside I twirl around as I walk. I head toward the zoo. Why not visit it on such a wonderful day. I go over to the penguin habitat.

There are no penguins visible though. I look around but see none. Then the fish bowl opens. The small penguin that had sympathy before was coming out of it. He looked up, and saw me. He quickly belly sled to me. He then pulled me down by my coat and away from the penguin habitat.

He then looked back and forth. He turned back to me. I felt a sneeze coming on. Then I did sneeze, and green dust flew. It hit the small penguin, and blue mist surrounded my sight. The mist finally cleared up after 5 minutes. I looked, but there was no penguin there anymore.

No there was a boy. He looked like he was 18. He had light blue eyes like that penguin. He had black hair that was straight. He seemed to be wearing a blue shirt with a Lunacorn on it. He also wore blue jeans, and a red baseball cap. He had a green backpack on his back. He looked at me.

"Who are you" I asked him. "I'm private" he said. "Isn't that a penguin name" I questioned him. He was obviously confused by my question. I handed him a mirror. He took it, and looked at himself in the mirror. He seemed to gasp.

"Where do you live" I asked him. He seemed like the type to be a house boy. "I am home" he said looking at me. His eyes showed fear. He wasn't kidding. He was that small penguin. I looked behind him to his old habitat.

"Well you can't go back there till we get you back to normal" I told him. He seemed to agree, and I pulled him up by his arm. We left the zoo in a hurry. We then went to my house.

I opened the door, and let him bypass me. He went in without question, and started looking around. "So what's your last name" I asked him. "Don't have one" he said. "Well maybe we could give you a new name for now" I replied.

"What do you mean" he said in a dreamy voice. "Well you can't tell everyone your name is private; they'll make fun of you" I said. "Oh alright" he said. "How about we call you tony bank" I said. [See what did I tell you]. "Okay" he said picking up a vase. "Let me show you around town" I said.

I dragged him by the arm and we were off.

K: so yeah tony bank is private. Surprise right?


	4. Tony's my boyfriend

Name of story: the girl next door

Summary: I am the girl that lives next door to central park zoo. And everyone knows what it's like living next door to the penguins, lemurs, and other zoo animals. How will I survive?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from PoM. I do own crownia, Kat, tony, Mrs. Friend, Diana, Lisa, Koran

Word count: 573

Chapter 4: Tony's my boyfriend

**Kat's pov**

I dragged tony aka private all around New York. I showed him our train station. Our new airport that came in last week. Our new amusement park that was build 3 days ago. "Wow being a human must be awesome" tony said. "Well not all the time" I replied.

He took my hand, and turned me around. I was now looking directly into his beautiful light blue eyes. "Why not" he asked quite considered. Wait you know one thing. I never told him my name. "Well I have no family" I answered. He seemed surprised, but sympatric about my answer.

"I know the feeling" he said looking to the midnight sky. "You have no family ether" I said. "Well I never knew my parents; that's why I went to the zoo" he said. We sit down at a restaurant named fish and crackers.

"What are the other penguins named" I asked him. "There Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski" he answered. "What is the tall one's name" I asked him. "He's Kowalski" he answered.

"Why do you ask" he said. "I was just wondering what they would look like as humans" I said. It was true they would probably look like private, if not older. "well I do miss them" he said eating some of his spaghetti.

"I wonder how you turned human anyway" I said looking at him. Then I hear a familiar voice call my name. Then Diana comes over to our table. Her hair isn't in a hairdo right now. Maybe because it's late.

"Hey who's this handsome man" she said looking at private. Private got kind of nervous around her. "This is tony, my um… boyfriend!" I said. True I wasn't thinking very well, and just said the first thing that came to mind. "Wow I didn't know you wanted a bf" she said. Private was confused, but I pulled him over so I could whisper in his ear.

"Look private trust me you don't want Diana hitting on you, so just pretend okay" I said. "Alright" he said. "Tony this is Diana my best friend" I said. "Well it's nice to meet you tony" she said as she then walked away from the restaurant.

I get up from my seat after we're done eating. "It's late we should get going home" I told him. He agreed, and we headed back home.

When we got there he decided to sleep on the couch. I went to my bedroom. So many things can happen to you when you get past 3 days in New York. By the way some of you might be saying I already had a boyfriend. Well that's true, but we broke up 3 days ago.

I get a new look. I have a new friend. I know animals have their own minds, and I have someone new to talk too. Better make sure no one comes to visit because seeing tony on my couch would be embarrassing.

K: thank you for reading. How will my life unfold?


	5. some kat private romance

Name of story: the girl next door

Summary: I am the girl next door to central park zoo. Everyone knows what it's like to live next to the penguins, lemurs, and other zoo animals. How will I survive?

Disclaimer: I do not own the penguins, lemurs, or other zoo animals. I only own Kat, tony, Diana, Mrs. Friend, Lisa, and Koran

Word count: 1,251

Chapter 5: some private/Kat romance

**Kat's pov**

Well when I wake up I start getting dressed again. I put on my favorite yellow top. It shows my belly but I don't care. I then put on my pink mini skirt. I go out of my room, and head towards the kitchen. I start making pancakes and coffee.

I wonder if private likes pancakes and coffee. Then I hear a groan come from the leaving room. Sounds like someone's getting up. I open my kitchen window, and pet the little blue bird outside. It chirps at me.

Then I notice private coming into my kitchen. "Good morning sleepy head" I said. "Why do you say that" he asked. "Its 9:00 private" I answer. "Oh man" he said sitting down at my table.

I set the pancakes and coffee in front of him. I put my own pancakes and coffee on my side of the table. He looked at the plate. He seemed to be lost. "Why are you staring at them" I asked him. "What are these" he asked. "They're called pancakes" I said.

"What are pancakes" he asked. "There little round things made of mixed wheat" I answer. "Oh" he said. "They're also what humans eat" I said. He picked up his fork, and took a piece off of the pancake.

After he ate it he seemed to like it. "Wow this taste great" he said. "I would know" I said. "Can we visit the zoo today" he asked me, as we went into the living room. "Sure but it don't open till 3:00 pm" I said. The clock only read 10:00 am.

"All right" he said. We sat down on my couch, and turned on the TV. It turned on the Lunacorn channel. "Lunacorns are watched by humans too" private said quite drawn to the show.

"Yeah I sometimes watch them" I said. That was a lie though. I always usually watch them along with heart of Dinxe. "Sweet so you're a Lunacorn fan too" he asked embarrassedly. "Yeah" I replied. We wound up watching lunacorns all day till 3:00 pm.

I put on my pink jacket and red boots. I gave him my old blue coat and some black sneakers. It's amazing we wear the same size. We head outside, and towards the zoo.

"Why did you not visit before when you lived this close" he asked. "I always went to the zoo when I was seven" I said. "Of course that's when my parents were still alive" I said looking down to the ground. "Oh" he said dropping the subject. He probably didn't want to let me think about them too long.

We enter the zoo, and go towards the otter habitat. "This is where Marlene lives" he said. We move on to the lemur habitat. "This is where my neighbors, Julian, mort, and Maurice live" private said. Then we stop by the penguin habitat.

There was only one penguin in the habitat at this time. It was the flat-headed one. "What's that one's name" I asked private. "That's skipper, our leader" he answered. I waved to skipper. He didn't seem too happy.

Probably the fact private didn't come home yesterday. We have to find a way to turn private back. "Is he always unhappy" I asked him. "Yeah pretty much" he said. "Aww that must suck" I said looking to the short penguin.

The short penguin stared at me as well. Private turned, and rested his back against the black fence. I reached my hand down into the habitat. The short penguin jumped onto my hand, and I lifted him out. He stared at me quite curiously.

I tickled him under his chin. He seemed to like it as he smiled at me, and laughed as I did it. Then I felt another sneeze come on. I did sneeze, and blue dust surrounded the short penguin. I felt him get heavy in my hand, and I let go of him.

The blue mist went away, and I was staring at a man who looked to 30. He wore an army jacket and boots. His hair was black like private's. He opened his eyes. They were deep blue like the penguin I was holding before.

Private ran over to the man. He seemed to know it was skipper. "Skipper are you okay" private asked him. "How do you know my name" skipper asked. "It's me private sir" he said. "Private why are you human" he asked looking into private's eyes.

"Well here's the thing" I said. He looked at me. "You kind of are too" I said nervously. He looked down at himself, and saw he was a human too. "What the hell happened" skipper said.

"Well you see I somehow can turn animals into humans" I said. "I don't know how to change them back yet" I said not wanting to look deep in his eyes. "Don't worry skippa we will find a way to change ourselves back.

"Alright but try not to turn too many animals into humans" he said to me. "I won't" I said. "Well you need a last name so how about your skipper bank" I said. "You mean he's going to pretend to be my dad" private asked me. "Hey why not" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright" skipper said. We leave the zoo, and go into my house. Skipper looks in every room. If you ask me it's like he's looking for someone. "Where are your parents" he said as he came face to face with me.

"I live on my own" I said as tears started to cress my cheeks. "Why" he asked. "A girl your age should be living with adults" he said. "My parents are dead" I said looking down to the ground.

"Oh sorry" he said realizing he was overstepping a boundary. "No it's okay" I said not wanting to make him feel sorry. He went into the kitchen. I sat down on my velvet couch. Private sat beside me. "Sorry about skipper he can tend to over step his limits" private said. I felt the tears slide down even more.

Private put his arm around me in an attempt to calm me down. Then my cell phone rang. Private seemed to jump. I took my phone out of my purse, and answered it. "Hello Kat residence" I said into the phone. "Your name is Kat" private said quite surprised to hear an animal name for a human.

"Hey girl your boyfriend over" Diana said from over the phone. "Yeah why" I said. "Want to go on a double date sometime" she asked. "Sure" I answered. I hung up the phone after I talked for half an hour.

"What is that" private asked me pointing to the phone.

"It's called a cell phone; it's where we communicate with friends" I told him. "Oh okay" he said. We turned on the TV. It went to an old romance parody. Private put his arm around me, and I snuggled into his side. We stayed like that the rest of the night.

K: thanks for reading.


	6. feeling bad?

K: next edition.

Word count: 589

Chapter 6: feeling bad?

**Kat's pov**

I walked silently to central park zoo. I know skipper told me to stay away from central park zoo, but I just can't. I walk over to the penguin exhibit. "Hello penguins" I said to them. They looked at me. The tall one had ocean blue eyes. The one with a scar had a Mohawk and baby blue eyes. They both had worry written on their face.

"I'm sorry" I said to them. They seemed to be confused. I felt myself need to sneeze again, but I held it in. "don't worry I'll get skipper and private back to you" I said. They seemed to understand what I said for they jumped on top of me.

The scar one pulled my hair. The tall one had my shirt. So pervert right? Then the sneeze happened. I sneezed blue mist on them both.

I fell down to the ground as I felt two heavy people on me. Once the blue mist cleared there were two men on top of me. One had a scar trailing down his cheek. He also wore an orange top with tan pants. The second one was tall and wore a science lab coat and black pants. They both had black hair.

I gently pulled them both off me. The tall one for some reason looked paler than skipper and private. The scar one had the same colored skin as skipper and private. I tried to wake the scar one.

He got up, and opened his eyes slowly. "Hello what is your name" I asked him. "Rico" he said quite surprised. "I can talk normally" he jumped up and shouted in joy. "Uhh yeah" I said quite confused. He stops jumping and said: "nice to meet you" as he held out his hand.

I shook it. "Well I'm Kat, and I think we need to get your friend to a safe place" I told him. He looked to the ground at the man in a lab coat. I knew I was going to have to explain this.

**After many attempts at trying to explain the situation…**

"So you see I need your help to turn them back" I told him. "Okay" he answered. He and I both picked up the man in the lab coat. "So what's his name" I asked him as we started toward the exit. "Kowalski" he answered.

I took rico and Kowalski to the gate of my backyard. No need to let skipper know I turned his last two men into humans. Just then private yelled my name. I turned around just like rico.

Private came jogging up to us. He had an iPod in his hand. "Who are these two, oh yeah skipper's out to shop" private told me. "Oh uhh… private meet your friends rico and Kowalski" I said nervously.

He seemed surprised as he looked at rico. "Rico" he questioned. "Yeah" rico answered. "Uhh could you please not tell skipper about this" I asked him. "Well I don't like secrets but alright" he said. "Thanks private you're the best" I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye" he yelled as he jogged down the drive. Rico looked at me like he was saying 'I know your secret'. I opened the gate, and we took Kowalski inside. I set him down on the table. I hooked him up to a heart testing machine. He heart seemed normal for now…

K: and that's where we leave off.


	7. heart stopping moment

K: hey I'm back. Enjoy the newest chapter.

Word count: 334

Chapter 7: heart- stopping moment

**Kat's pov**

I walked out to our backyard. I still haven't told skipper about turning rico and Kowalski into humans. I told him rico was a foreign exchange student who has moved in for a while. Kowalski is his brother who is very sick right now. I hope that's all that's happening.

Rico had come out with me. I was testing his heart rate machine. Rico was watching out for skipper or private in case Kowalski woke up screaming. How come rico, private, and skipper turned out normal while Kowalski turned out sick looking.

Maybe he was allergic to something in that powder, but then what was it? I heard a slight movement. Rico and I both turned around. On the table was a sitting up Kowalski.

His ocean blue eyes sparkled. He blinked at us. He even looked paler than before. "Hello" I said cautiously in case he tried jumping and running away. He just waved to us. He didn't seem to be scared of us. Rico went over to him. "Are you okay" rico asked him. "Not really" he said hoarsely and raggedy.

"I don't think he's okay rico" I answered looking back to the monitor. "Who are you" Kowalski asked hoarsely again. "My name's Kat otherwise known as the person who knows more about humans than you do" I answered. "This over here is your best friend rico" I said pointing to rico. He looked to rico quite surprised that he was a human.

But then he fell back on the table. The heart monitor started beeping. "We're losing him rico" I shouted. Rico went over to Kowalski on the table, and started using the shock machines.

It buzzed Kowalski's chest quite a lot. But it wasn't working. What am I going to do? Will I be able to save him?

K: stay tuned for these answers in the next chapter. I know cliffhangers right?


End file.
